spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCM/Demotion Proposal: Jasbre
This is an archive of a blog post originally created by . Please don't edit it unless absolutely necessary. Read to the very end please. I'm begging you. Okay, this is going to be a big one. I have no idea if this is going to massively fail, or succeed. First of all, why I'm doing this. He's done some shit lately on both discord and sbfw. Ik that stuff on discord doesn't really matter, but it's been pissing me off severely. I also asked a few people about making this, and they seem to agree with me. Jasbre is... you know what he is. He takes over a lot of things that people have. He's taken over at least two of my shows, in one way or another. (SpongeBob: To the Max and SpongeBob SquarePants Go!) He's tried to end SBFW a while back. He removed several characters from that show because of Better Days. Lock and I tried to get the characters back a couple of times, but they ended up with Jasbre getting triggered and threatening to fire me from BD. He's also taken over Roommates. Yes, Purple likes the changes, but according to him Jasbre wants him to leave after season 4 and have Jasbre take over from there. I also added season banners to seasons 40-43, and Jasbre got pissed at me for that, even after apologizing a couple times on discord. He said that he was gonna add banners to the old seasons with his "own style". BrotherToons also once told me he bragged about how he thought his art was better than the SpongeBob crew's. (Bullshit btw) From what Lock had told me, Jasbre had really changed ever since the Bonniemew fiasco. I can't recall much of it tbh, but Lock probably can. He told me that he treated Bonnie badly, and that Bonnie probably went mad because of Jasbre. Jasbre also denied Pluto from getting Toon Disney back. (He got it back eventually, but it took a while) Alright, enough of that stuff. Now onto the discord stuff. DISCLAIMER: Yes, I know that this is not related to SBFW. But I just wanted to make this public so I can get all this out of my system. Jasbre is even worse on discord. He constantly brings me down whenever I do something to trigger him. Examples: He kicked me off of his server because I said something on one of his channels: "Jasbre: How dare you post that on this channel nobody cares about?" (I said that, and it isn't exactly word for word) Like I said before, he threatened to fire me from the BD crew because of that SBF beef, and also because apparently bringing up the tenth season of Fairly OddParents is a horrible thing. I'll quote some stuff from what he said. "i fucking hate the freshman class from last year and i never talk to kids in 8th grade you were a first" "no i cant stand younger kids because of their attitudes/personalities and their taste in memes" So he's basically admitting that he doesn't tolerate younger kids. Explains a lot in my opinion. END OF DISCORD RANT There's also Gene. Lock and I suspected he was secretly Jasbre for a while now, but what he said on discord pretty much proves it. (He also revealed my location, which isn't included in the screencap) Now he's always saying he's a separate person, but you cannot take back what you said, Jasbre. You two act identical to one another. I could actually ramble on about Jasbre for a while, but I'm gonna stop here. Making this blog is the biggest risk I've done in my whole fucking life. Idk if Jasbre will fire me from everything I'm involved in with him or what. If this gets me blocked and/or globalled, I'm sorry. I just wanted to put this out here. Also, this isn't a straight up demotion. I'm only wanting to demote him from crat to admin. Just saying. I have no idea what else to say, so I'll just say this. I'm scared, for both myself and anyone else involved in this. PS: please don't attack Jasbre about this stuff. This isn't a personal attack, just a demotion proposal that I let go of my feelings with. Category:Blog posts